


(Podfic of) Something Oedipal by Loutheloup

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“God, Stiles, you…” Mellissa isn’t really sure what to say. You look great seems somewhat inappropriate considering how great he looks. You’ve filled out is even worse. “…got taller!”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Something Oedipal by Loutheloup

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Oedipal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/986746) by [romanoffbarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoffbarton/pseuds/romanoffbarton). 



**Length:** 00:17:02

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Something%20Oedipal%20by%20Ancient_Gallery.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 16.4 MB

**Or stream:**


End file.
